eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Face
Space Face is the first "eddisode" of Eddsworld: Legacy, with Part 1 being the last piece of animated material that Edd Gould had worked on before his passing. Part 1 was released on YouTube on June 2, 2012, and on Newgrounds on June 7. Part 2 was released on YouTube on November 26. A complete version of Space Face combining both parts into one video was uploaded to deviantART on January 2, 2013. Plot Part one starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly towards Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the ship's engine working, but Tom is shown lying unconscious on a control panel. Edd is unsure what to do, as he and Matt go hurtling towards Earth. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. Ten hours before the crisis in space, Edd, holding a glass of Cola, and Tom, holding a glass of Smirnoff, watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien spacecraft hovering above his house. Edd then gets whisked instantly into the inside of a giant pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains and he's too pretty to die when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bai, and it turns out he is incredibly friendly; he even gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. Commander Bai shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Tom's eyes normal after Edd fires it, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. As he screams in pain (or from the realization that his eyes are gone again), Commander Bai leads them to a new room. Commander Bai shows the gang the room of desire, which is a special, dreamy-like white room that shows people the things they desire the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a moustache, to disguise himself so the girl thinks that he is someone else and walks away. Edd then sees Tom before a Christmas tree and presents, and Edd thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire, to Edd's disappointment. Still in the room of desire, we see a slightly sad looking Commander Bai. Matt looks at a hologram of Commander Bai's home planet (which strongly resembles Earth) asking him what it is in which Commander Bai replies "Home... let's move on." Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The alien's spacecraft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast galaxy for years, and that is how they became what they are today that now the aliens are fat, finding a way to get back home. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edd's house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawn's grass, Edd and Tom frown as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. In Part two, Commander Bai then tells Edd and Tom that Matt's portrait in the grass (the "vanity beacon" as they call it) was strong enough to reach them, so now they believe that Matt is the key to getting them home. After Matt zaps Edd with a voice changer, he stops to admire his work. The vanity drive soon regains its power due to his admiration of himself, but Matt becomes so infatuated with himself that it overloads the ship and launches the crew into the deepest, darkest corner of space. Once the power has subsided, Commander Bai is mad with the three and takes Edd, Matt, and Tom on the 'final part of the tour' to the garbage disposal bay where he reveals that he and his crew are going to eject them out of the ship. However, Commander Bai and his crew members accidentally lock themselves inside the disposal unit and are ejected into space, leaving Edd and the gang to take the ship on a joyride. After their fun is done, Edd, noticing he's out of Cola, decides that it's time for them to go home. While trying to figure out the controls, the ship loses the last of its power and begins careening towards Earth. Edd screams to do something and Matt and Tom try to find a button to stop the ship. Edd finds a taser-like rod and tells Matt to "try using this." Matt tries to ask Tom if he knows what it's for, but electrocutes Tom and causes him to be knocked unconscious (or possibly fell back in that chair in shock and was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the table) This leads back to what happened at the beginning of Space Face Part 1, Matt cries out for the protection of his face, which gives the ship enough power for Edd to pull the brakes and stop the ship from crashing. The gang hangs out inside the ship to look back at their adventure. Edd points out that Tom has been quiet for some of the time and Tom says that "he's very drunk." He compliments Matt saying he's "alright", and Matt becomes so overjoyed by this comment the ship overloads again and explodes, leaving a massive blast crater in Edd's backyard. Transcript Part One Transcript (Part one) (A spaceship is crashing into Earth.) Edd: Tom, get that engine working! Tom?! Matt: He's down! Edd: Damn it! Matt: What are we going to do, Edd?! Edd: I don't know! Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaah! Matt: Not the face! (Opening Theme Begins) (Ten Hours Earlier, the scene begins with Matt who is walking around mowing the lawn with Edd watching from a bench on the patio.) Tom: (Hands Edd coke in glass) He's doing something stupid again, isn't he? Edd: Yup. Tom: (Takes a sip of water from the glass) We know what it is yet? Edd: Nope, but I'm sure we're gonna find out. (There is a zapping sound and Matt is gone while the lawn mower keeps moving down the lawn. Another sound occurs and Tom is gone. His drink is left in the air and falls as Edd watches it. Edd looks up and sees a giant spaceship hovering over their house.) Edd: Yup. (Edd is transported into a container and falls in midair. Matt rushes to the container, sticks his face up against the glass, and starts talking in a freaked out fashion.) Matt: Edd, there are aliens that have abducted us and they're probably gonna eat us and I'm too pretty to die! (Matt gets zapped by a laser gun and drops to the floor. A silhouette of an alien is shown but the screen zooms out to show that Tom is the one who zapped Matt. The alien puts out his hand and Tom Places the gun in it.) Tom: Thank you. Edd: (The glass is raised) All right, you alien scum! What do you want with us?! Commander Bai: Greetings pink skin. I am Commander Bai! Welcome to my ship. Matt: (Scared) Are you going to eat us? Commander Bai: What? No. (laugh) Come on, let me show you around. Commander Bai: This ship is the finest in your galaxy. Edd: There are other ships in the galaxy? Commander Bai: Well last time I checked the Sun Chasers of Nima were in this quadrant. Matt: Those guys sound awesome! (A purple, three-eyed, four armed creature starts out accelerating very fast toward a sun while screaming.) Sun Chaser: YeeEAAAAH! Wait. (burns into the sun) Commander Bai: Yeah, not so much. (A sliding door automatically opens letting the gang into the storage unit.) Commander Bai: This is storage. Here we keep all of our superior technology. Edd: (picks up a gun) What does this do? Commander Bai: That is a Normalizer. (A shot from the gun accidentally hits Tom in the eyes. He suddenly has eyes.) Tom: Cool. Matt: (picks up a different gun) What about this? Commander Bai: Well, that's a laser gun. (Matt hits Tom in the eyes and burns them.) Tom: Lame...wait. AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! (Edd and Bai stare at Tom scream in pain.) Commander Bai: Okay, let's go. Commander Bai: '''This is the desire room. Here it shows you the thing you'd want the most. (Camera shifts to Matt.) '''Matt Clone: (Pops out by Matt) Hey handsome! Matt Clone: (Pops out by Matt) I love your hair! Matt Clone: (Pops out by Matt) Nice jacket! Matt Clone: (Pops out by Matt) I can tolerate your existence! Matt: (Crying) They're so beautiful. (Camera shifts to Edd. He sees and grabs a marker and he draws a butterfly with it. The butterfly comes to life and then Edd smiles with a grin. After a few strokes, Edd draws a lady but makes a stink face when he sees that she is hideous. He then draws a pair of Groucho glasses.) (The camera shifts to Tom who is standing next to a Christmas tree.) Edd: Wow Tom. I guess you wanted to celebrate Christmas all along. (A container filled with gasoline appears next to Tom.) Edd: Oh. Tom. No. (Tom grabs the container in his hands.) Edd: Tom. Don't do it. (Tom pours gasoline on the Christmas tree.) Edd: Tom. Don't you burn that tree down. (Tom is holding a lighter.) Edd: Do not burn that tree down! (The Christmas tree is burning right next to Tom.) Edd: Ahh, you did it. (The camera moves to the back of the alien who is standing next to a floating planet. Edd and the group gather around.) Matt: What's that? Commander Bai: Home. Let's move on. (The scene changes. Doors open into the Helm.) Commander Bai: This is the helm. From here we can control everything on the ship. Watch! (Commander Bai pushes a button.) Computer: Gravity off. (Edd, Tom and Matt raise off the floor. Commander Bai pushes a button.) Computer: Gravity on. (Edd and Matt are seen floating in mid-air and then fall, as the camera pans up to show Tom grunting as his hair gets stuck in the ceiling.) Edd: Hey what's this thing? Commander Bai: This is the vanity drive. It powers the entire ship. (Tom falls) Tom: What? Commander Bai: Let me explain. Our people are the most attractive race in the universe. We even found a way to convert our self-esteem into more energy. On a group-team mission to pick up space beer, our hyperdrive malfunctioned and sent us deep into space. We spent years trying to find our way home. Overtime we let ourselves go, and could no longer power the ship with our vanity. Ever since then we've been stuck in this galaxy searching for a being vain enough to get us home. (Edd and Matt tear up.) Tom: And how's that going? Commander Bai: Well, we thought we found them on Zogrephos 7, but they turned out to be the most complimentary species. Pink Complimentary Alien: This ship looks lovely! Blue Complimentary Alien: Wow, you look great today! Pink Complimentary Alien: I am so hungry! Blue Complimentary Alien: Did you cut your hair? Edd: I still don't see what this has to do with us. Tom: I think I do. Edd: What? Oh. Oh... (credits roll) Part Two Transcript (Part two) (The intro plays as normal, but with the addition of many of the letter Ds. Tim Hautekiet's voice is also heard over this.) Tim: This is Space Face Part 2 (fast) which won't make any sense if you haven't watched Space Face Part 1 so if you haven't already done that maybe you can do that nowwwww. Thank you. (Cut to a black screen which says "Thank you". After a title card, cut again to Tom and Edd looking at their lawn, with Matt's face cut out in the grass.) Tom: You know, I really captured his grassiness. (Commander Bai walks in.) Commander Bai: Ah, yes, your vanity beacon. Tom: Our what? Commander Bai: We couldn't miss it, a signal to let us know about your energy reserves. (Tom turns his head back in confusion.) Tom: Huh? Commander Bai: This "Matt" creature, we believe he holds the key to getting us home. (Camera moves to Matt at a panel with alien Paul. We get a shot of a voice changer gun. Matt picks it up.) Matt: I found a thing! (Matt accidentally shoots the voice changer at Edd, whose voice is changed to a dog barking. Matt shoots the gun again, changing Edd's voice to a different voice.) Edd: Well, this isn't my voice. (Matt shoots the gun again, changing Edd's voice to a computer-like noise. After the next shot, Edd's voice becomes dolphin noises. Matt proceeds to shoot the gun many times, changing Edd's voice to random noises constantly. When Matt hits the gun with his fist, Edd's voice coughs, showing he now has a voice. Matt tries the gun again, but proceeds to break it.) Edd: Aww... Tom: Really? Matt? Commander Bai: Yes, only the vainest being on your planet would make such a monument to themselves. Matt: Hey! I made that! (Matt puts his hands on the glass, admiring himself.) Matt: Oooohhh, I look good. (The vanity drive activates at this.) Matt: I really captured my grassiness. (The vanity drive increases power. Commander Bai is excited by this.) Commander Bai: It's working! Keep him going! Tom: Hey, Matt! I don't hate you? Matt: Yay, I'm popular! Tom: Well, no, I mean I just don't- Matt: POPULAR! (The vanity drive increases power at a rapid pace.) Commander Bai: Yes! We're so close! Just a little more! (Matt is overwhelmed with excitement, barely able to contain it.) Edd: Umm.. (Edd picks up a mirror and places it behind his back.) Edd: Hey, Matt! (Matt calms down as he looks at Edd. Edd holds up the mirror and faces it towards Matt, who smiles at his reflection. He also squeals while doing this. The vanity drive is now at full power, causing it to fix itself and activate the ship. Every alien on the ship cheers.) Commander Bai: You've powered our ship! We can finally make it home! Matt: (gasps) So, I'm a hero? Commander Bai: Yeah, sure! Alien: Err, Commander? Matt: I saved the day? Commander Bai: You sure did! (Pieces from the ship start to fall due to the ship shaking.) Alien: Commander?! Matt: I-I'm AWESOME! Tom: Oh boy. Alien: COMMANDER!!! Commander Bai: What?! Alien: The drive can't take any more vanity! She's gonna blow! Commander Bai: Quick, humble him! (Matt is extremely happy to the point of squealing and frantically moving around.) Edd: We can't! Commander Bai: Vent the engines! Full warp speed! Alien: Aii, Aii! (The alien pulls a lever downwards. Cut to a girl outside looking at the ship. As the ship blasts off at full speed, it causes the girl to be burnt to a crisp. Cut back to the ship, which blasts straight through a planet. Cut to inside the ship, where Edd, Tom, and Matt are stuck to the back of the ship. Edd and Matt are terrified but Tom has a bored face.) Tom: Matt, remember that time I told you I didn't hate you? Matt: Yeah? Tom: I LIED! Matt: Aww... (The vanity drive loses a chunk of power, causing the ship to stop. The three fall onto the floor. Commander Bai walks over as Edd laughs nervously. Commander Bai brushes himself off.) Commander Bai: Come, let me show you the final part of the tour. (Cut to Commander Bai, Tom, Edd, and Matt at the disposal bay.) Commander Bai: The garbage disposal bay. This is where we eject all of our unwanted waste into the cold depths of space. Edd and Matt: Oooohhh! Commander Bai: And that includes you. Edd: What?! Tom: Figures. (Tom has a sip of his liquor.) Matt: But, I'm a hero! I powered your ship! With my face! My pretty, pretty face! Commander Bai: Yeah, yeah, we're all very grateful, time to go. (The door to the disposal bay opens.) Edd: You can't do this! We'll fly the ship back home ourselves if we ha- (The aliens point guns at Edd and Matt.) Edd: '''Ohh... (Commander Bai pushes Edd and Matt into the bay, but they throw Tom, who crashes into a pile of trash. The door closes behind them.) '''Matt: Let us out! Commander Bai: Oh, I plan to. Edd: Couldn't you just take us home? Commander Bai: Yeah, we could! Ahahahaha! Goodbye! (Commander Bai presses a red button, causing him and his alien crew to fall into space, revealing that Edd, Tom, and Matt were actually on the other side.) Tom: Wow, who knew vanity and stupidity were so closely related? Matt: Hahaha, I don't get it. Tom: I know. (Edd looks around.) Edd: Joyride? Tom: Yep! (A montage then begins of the gang joyriding. They begin with Matt and Tom each holding one of two handles to drive the ship while Edd puts his arms up. Cut to a man on Earth who sees the ship. The man is abducted and stands in confusion while the three continue to drive. They stumble upon the planet Uranus, which they fire a lazer into that reads "Butt". They continue to fly through space, seeing many objects on the way. At one point, they encounter Eduardo, Jon, and Mark in an alternative ship. They stare each other down and fly away slowly. Cut to Matt setting off explosions to destroy a planet. Cut again to Tom, Edd, and Matt playing with guns. Tom shoots at Matt, causing Matt's arm to come off. Edd, however, has a healing gun and shoots it at Matt's arm, causing it to regenerate. Tom shoots Matt's arm off again, though. End of montage. Cut to the three laughing to themselves while walking through the ship.) Tom: We should get abducted more often. Edd: Heheh, I hear that! Matt: I heard it too! (Edd tips his can over to reveal he has no more cola.) Edd: We should probably get home. Tom: Awwww! (Edd sits down in the chair and attempts to drive the ship. He presses two random buttons, causing the vanity drive to completely deactivate. The ship also starts to escalate downwards in direction.) Tom: Does anyone else feel kind of falling-y? (The ship increases downwards speed, causing the, to approach Earth very quickly.) Edd: Guys, we have a problem! Matt: Are we gonna crash?! We can't crash! I'm allergic to explosions! Edd: Do something! (Matt begins to press random buttons out of panic. Tom presses two buttons without question. Edd finds an electric rod, not knowing what it is.) Edd: Try using this! Matt: What is it?! Edd: I don't know, find out! (He hands the electric rod to Matt.) Matt: Tom, what do I do? (He shocks Tom with the electric rod, causing him to launch into a chair and into a control panel. He is now unconscious. Matt drops the rod out of shock. The ship is now almost in Earth's atmosphere.) Edd: Tom, get that engine working! TOM! Matt: He's down! Edd: DAMMIT! Matt: What are we gonna do, Edd? Edd: I don't know! (The two begin to scream.) Matt: Not the face!! (Suddenly, the vanity drive activates.) Edd: YES! (Edd slams his hand onto a large red button labelled "BRAKES", causing the ship to stop just before they could crash into the backyard. Everyone's faces hit the windshield from the sudden stop.) Matt: Hey! (The three roll onto their backs.) Tom: Okay, I take it back. No more abductions for me. Edd: You know, you've been pretty quiet today, Tom. Tom: I am very drunk. (Edd laughs at Tom's comment while Tom takes a sip of liquor.) Tom: Hey, Matt? Matt: Yeah? Tom: You're alright. Matt: Really? Tom: Yeah. Matt: YAAAAAAAAYYY- (The vanity drive activates at maximum power, causing the ship to explode.) Matt: MY ALLERGIES! (Credits) Development A script-reading of part one was performed at the London MCM Expo on May 26, 2012. Space Face was supposed to be a collaborative video with guest animators Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin). Tom figured that this would've taken months of completion, so the entire project was handed to Paul ter Voorde to animate. Trivia *In one of his Vokle videos, Edd revealed that he was working on a space-themed eddisode, but he couldn't decide whether to call it Astronuts or Lunatics. Edd revealed in a latter Vokle video that when he decided to call it Space Face, a number of people disliked the decided name, but he kept it anyway. *Paul ter Voorde actually animated one part of the animation before he took the role of animating the whole episode after Edd died, in the part where in the storage room, just after Tom gets hit with the laser gun, Commander Bai says "Okay, let's go", if you look closely the eyes and hands change in style, the movement in the hands becomes smoother and get drawn on how Paul ter Voorde normally draws his hands, the eye gets rounder and has a smooth lininig, if this style seems familiar it's because it's Paul ter Voorde's style that it's used here that is used later on the episode. *Paul ter Voorde was called in to finish the final few seconds of Part 1, as well as the entirety of Part 2 (and to become the show's new overall lead animator). Tim Hautekiet was cast as the new voice of Edd. *Eduardo, Mark and Jon make their third overall appearances in this eddisode (the first two being Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2). *B-Monster makes a cameo in Edd's house fence. *The title Space Face is a parody of the video game Space Ace. *When Matt zaps Edd with a voice changer, he starts making dial-up computer sound effects and comical faces, referencing the unreleased Eddsworld short Dial-Up. *The transition from Edd's animation to Paul Ter Voorde is done with a subtle tribute to Edd: when the group arrives on the bridge, Edd, Tom and Matt are each illuminated by an overhead light. Edd's light goes out, signalling the end of his final animation for the series. As a way of handing the animation reins off, an alien with Paul's signature eyebrows passes in the foreground as this happens. *The idea of voice-changing Edd was thought up by Edd Gould, before he died'.' Visuals Part 1 *Paul holding a laser and a dead Hellucard holding a sign saying "Ey Head" can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits, also revealing Hellucard as Canadian. *After the title sequence, Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04. *When Edd sees the spaceship, bear traps can be seen on the roof. *In the storage room, there are many references to other media, such as: **The Portal Gun and Companion Cube from Portal and Portal 2. **The heads of C-3PO and R2-D2 along with Han Solo's costume and pistol from Star Wars. **The head of a Dalek, the Tenth Doctor's hand, and the Ninth and Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers from Doctor Who **The Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones **The book "How to Cook for Forty Humans" from The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror I: Hungry Are the Damned **The Cooker that lives on the moon from Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out **A red uniform with a hole burnt through it from Star Trek **A spacesuit, Holly Hop Drive and a Tension Sheet from Red Dwarf **A picture frame with "Klaatu Verata Nikto" written on it from The Evil Dead series, and is also similar to the letters on Tord's grave in Zombeh Attack 2 (the original said "Klaatu Barrata Niktu") **A pile of Kryptonite from Superman **The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (the book with the words "Don't Panic!" written on its cover) **The head of Twiki from Buck Rodgers in the 25th Century **An identity disc from Tron **A predator mask from the movies Predator, Predator 2, Predators, AVP and AVP: Requiem. **A Magic 8-ball **A sign saying Section 51, parodying Area 51 **A basketball, which may be referencing the 1996 movie Space Jam. **A Tomee Bear **A box of Moon Boots **A Ghostbusters jumpsuit *During the flashback, a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the space cats from MovieMakers. *On the Newgrounds version, the "10 Hours Earlier" title at the beginning doesn't appear. Part 2 *In the garbage disposal unit, a broken down WALL-E from the Disney-Pixar film of the same name, the head of Bender from Futurama and a very badly drawn picture of Paul can be seen as well (a joke that originated from a fan-posted Paul drawing on deviantART). The Bender head could be referencing the fact that Futurama was one of Edd Gould's favourite TV shows. **A raygun can also be seen that looks very similar to the ones used by the aliens in the game "Alien Hominid, or by the alien in Castle Crashers. *When the aliens point guns at Edd and Matt, one gun was named "The Big Bang". The gun below was named "The Somewhat Smaller Bang". *When Tom is shoved into the cockpit, his face looks like someone from The Timewasters, a cartoon by OneyNG and PsychicPebbles. *Before the gang comes across Eduardo and his bunch, the TARDIS from Doctor Who floats by in the background. *When Edd and the gang are having their laser fight on the ship, Tom shoots Matt with the same gun held by Edd's future self from WTFuture. *When Tom is electrocuted by Matt, for a split second, he shapeshifts into his older design (with the monobrow and the three spikes in his hair). *When Matt has made the power source full; The percentage shows the number "9,001" which is was also seen in tickets in the arcade in Spares and it's based off the "IT'S OVER 9,000!" meme. *In the DeviantArt version, when Tom crashes into the ship's controls, a little bobblehead of Sergio Dominguez (TheCartoonistMan) falls off the panel. *When Tom gets shocked, words quickly appear on his hair. These are the same words that are seen on the monkey machine in Spares. *The girl that got blasted by the ships thrusters' shirt says "Future Boing" with a happy duck, then when she becomes half skeletal, it says "Past Boing" with a sad duck. This is a reference to Chris Bingham's vlog series "Past Bing/Future Bing". Goofs *When Commander Bai pushes the button in the garbage disposal unit, there are three other aliens that get sucked out of the ship with him, but when the scene with the garbage floating in space starts, there are only two aliens with him. *While Tom mutters that he's drunk, he has blood on his face. It is missing later when he talks to Matt, then his face is covered with blood again. Complete *The completed version corrects most of the colours of both parts for consistency (Edd uses his colour scheme from Part 2, Tom and Bai use their schemes from Part 1). The only colouration that stays unchanged is Matt's hoodie colour. *All of the goofs from Part 2 were corrected. *The Eddsworld intro plays at the beginning. *The bug that Matt stepped on in Zanta Claws can be seen still under his shoe. External links *YouTube (Part 1) *YouTube (Part 2) *DeviantArt (Complete) References Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos